The Black Knight
by Lelouch von Einzbern
Summary: No Summary for now.
1. Chapter 1

Data 1: SAO

Lamperouge Estate - Tokyo, Japan - November 6, 2022

Lelouch Lamperouge, a 16 year old high school student, heir of Lamperouge Group of Companies or L.G.C, and a beloved older brother for his little sister Nunally. He was what you call a perfect son or a perfect sibling, but with his almost - perfect image there is one thing that others didn't know about him. He was sick with how his life was and yearns for a normal and simple life, unlike the life he has, that is why when he like to temporarily forget his problems he lock himself in his room and play video games non stop. He was very good with it that he was ranked number 1 on all Tokyo in a popularity survey that a well known gaming magazine held last year. Then early this year he was among the One Thousand people that were invited to be a Beta-Player of Sword Art Online, an Online Role Playing Game that uses a Virtual Reality System; meaning that you will be controlling your avatar just like how you control your body in real world. Of course the system only possible with the use of Nerve Gear; a helmet like device that when wear would act as conducter that would able for the Brain to take control of the players avatar.

Both the Virtual Reality system and the Nerve Gear (including the game itself) were Invented and developed by Prof. Akihiko Kayaba, a well known scientist and neurologist in Japan.

"Lelouch My Dear, are you there?" The voice of his Mother, Marianne Lamperouge asked outside his room.

Placing back the Nerve Gear on his beside his lampshade, Lelouch walk through his door. "Yes, Mother?" Lelouch inquired to his Mother after opening his door.

Looking to his son who was still in his pajama, Marianne Let out an exasperated sigh. "Its already Eight in the morning and you were still in your pajama?" Lelouch just simply look to his mother with an 'I don't care' face. Sighing one more time, Marianne continued. "Nunnally and I will be having lunch in your fiancee house so are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"I'm not feeling well Mother and beside the weeding is still two years from now so I don't see the need for me to meet them this early."

Accepting her defeat from his son, Marianne give her son one last instructions before she gave her son a peck on the cheek and left him to his own device.

Walking back on the confine of his room, Lelouch took out his phone and texted someone, after that he picked up the Nerve Gear he placed on the top of his lamp stand and placed it on his head, before he lay down on his bed. Then taking a deep breath, he close his eyes and muttered the words that will transport him in the world of Sword Art Online.

"Link Start."

###

Town of the Beginning - Floor 1 - Aincrad

After the light that engulf him subside and after blinking for a few times, he look around his surroundings then a smile apper on his lips. He was now inside the Virtual world of Sword Art Online, a world where he can be himself and not as Lelouch Lamperouge the perfect son of Charles Lamperouge and Marianne Lamperouge but as Zero a swordsman.

With a movement of his hands, followed by his legs, Lelouch was able to finish the calibration process, a process to make sure that the coordination of the brain and the avatar is at 100%.

After making sure that all settings are correct in his taste, Lelouch proceed to western gate of the town to meet up with someone. Lelouch smile once again as he saw the person he was meeting, she was standing with her back leaning on the wall of the gate then wave at him after she had seen him walking towards her.

"Your late Zero." The green haired girl said with a pout.

Scratching the back of his head Lelouch or in this game known as Zero apologise to her. "Sorry Snow, I tried to log in early but my mom ask me to run some errand for her."

"Okay, I understand." She then turn around and started to walk away from him that making Zero confused. "Hey! What are you still doing there? Let's go." Snow called him when the girl saw him not following her.

Smirking Lelouch ran towards her as they both crossed the western gate.

###

Town of The Beginnings - Floor 1 - Aincrad - Three hours later

Zero and Snow both find themselves back on the Town of the beginnings along with the rest of the 10,000 players. As expected many players reacted with the sudden mass teleportation and questioning what was going on and why they were here.

"Look up there!" One player called out, making everyone in the town plaza look up simultaneously. In the sky was a red message screen, simply saying 'Warning', then that one sign was soon multiplied to hundreds and soon cover the entire sky, masking even the orange hue of the game virtual sun.

Then out of the thin cracks of the warning signs, something poured out of tem. The masses of whatever it was soon began to clump together and massed into a giant floating crimson cloak with the facwe of the owner not visibly to them. Others started to question what was happening again, while Zero and Snow remained silent but still wondering what exactly was happening and then a loud booming voice came out from the cloak figure.

"Attention, Players. Welcome to my world"

'My world?' Both Zero and Snow repeated, both were curious about what he had meant by saying that. Then the cloak figure continue. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba." The cloak figure revealed as the SAO and Nerve Gear inventor greeted them, making everyone let out the breath most of them are holding a few minutes before. "And as of this moment, I am in control of this world."

Zero and Snow eyes widened at the statement, knowing that something was about to go wrong with the game. Of course only the two of them knows that. The other players are not, they trust the man that created the game not to do anything wrong. For Zero knows himself what evil can a good man do just for its ambition.

"I'm sure you've all noticed that one option is missing from the Main Menus, the Log out button." Kayaba spoke once again, getting a few murmurs from the crowd around the duo. "Let me assure everyone that this is not a glitch or bug in the game. I repeat this is not a glitch nor a bug for this is how Sword Art Online was designed to be."

Snow saw that Zero clenched his fist at the statement. She knows that she and Zero knows what was going to happen before Kayaba informed them. "You cannot log yourselves out of the game, even from the outside, no one will be able to shut down or take off the Nerve Gear from your hed and if anyone would attempt to do so, a transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will discharge a microwave signal into your head, frying your brains and thus ending your life.

With his last statement, many angry players began throwing him insults and cursing him but all of that was in vain for Kayaba only laugh at them. Zero on the other hand knows that no one would dare to remove the Nerve Gear on his head so he didn't think it too much.

"But Despite my early warning, the families and friends of some of the players had attempted to remove the Nerve Gear, an unfortunate decision to say the least." Kayaba continued, his voice completely different. "As a result, two hundred thirteen players had died on the game. They've both erased from Aincrad and the real world."

Zero felt a hand holding his clenched right hand. Lossening his hands he allowed Snow left hand intertwined with his right hand. Looking back to Kayaba, Zero saw several screens popped beside Kayaba, showing News reports regarding of the incident they were in.

"As you can see both local and international media outlets have round the clock coverage of everything, including the death counts. At this point its safe to assume that the likelihood of a Nerve Gear being removed will be minimal at best. I hope that brings you a little comfort as you all attempt to clear the game." Kayaba said, sounding somewhat proud of himself as he continued.

"There's something Important that you all need to remember; First is that Items or Skills that revives someone inside the game are disable; Second, If your Hp drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system... Forever and the Nerve Gear will simultaneously send microwaves and fry your brain; and lastly, there's only one way for all of you to leave this world. One of you must defeat the Boss in the Hundredth floor in order to clear the game. As of now all of you are gathered here in Floor One, you must find the boss and defeat it in order for you to proceed to the next floor."

Again, some of the players began to question everything Kayaba said, but few of them realized that it was no use questioning the man who was now in control of all of them and kept silent. Though there are few who began doubting that the goal of reaching Floor 100 was even possible which bugged Lelouch greatly.

"But before we end, I've placed a little gift for every player in their Inventory." Kayaba said. "Please have a look."

Curious, both Zero and his partner, Snow opened their inventory and found an item that wasn't there before, a mirror. Equiping the Item, the mirror appear on his hand showing the face of his avatar, then in a he was covered by pixels, and after its gone instead of the brown eyes and short white hair that his avatar had, he found himself looking at his own amethyst eyes, even showing his real face but not just his faced had returned to normal also his height and body.

He took notice to Snow, who was next to him. She was on the same age as he was, her hair is still in the same color as it was before but longer than it was a few seconds ago, her golden orbs were now looking back at him, observing the changes that happened on his face.

He heard Snow giggle at him. "Why?" He asked.

"You look like a girl Zero." Snow answered him.

Sighing, Zero gaze returned on Kayaba, who began to speak once again. "Many of you are probably wondering why? Why would Akihiko Kayaba, Creator of Sword Art Online and Nerve Gear would do this? Honestly my goal is a simple one. The reason I had created Sword Art Online wss to control the fate of the world that I designed."

"As you can see, I've achieved my goal. This marks the end of tutorial and the official launch of the game Sword Art Online." He continued. "Players, I wish all of you the best of luck."

With that, the cloak began to disappear along with all the warning signs. Leaving the Nine Hundred plus players to their thoughts but then all hell break loose every players are on their own, running to whatever direction. Chaos encompassed their surroundings in that short time.

Facing her partner, Snow tapped him on the shoulder as Zero blinked for a few seconds before facing her. "Zero" she spoke just loudly enough for him to hear. "Let's go."

Nodding, Zero and Snow head their way to the Next Town through the western gate, killing all the monster on their way. As they began their journey to clear this game of death.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There's an Important A/N at the end of this chapter. It is where you'll find what's the status of my other works. So without further ado, here's the 2nd chapter of Black Knight.**

 **###**

 **Data 2: Beater pt. 1**

 **December 2022 - Floor 4 -**  
 **Whispering Forest**

The sounds of clashing metals can be heard throughout the Whispering forest. In the center of forest one can find two players fighting against a Goblin swordsman.

"Switch!" The boy clad in a black leather armor yelled as he parried the Goblin attack causing it to almost lost its footing while his partner release a series of thrust from the opening he created causing for the Goblin Swordsman Hp to turn into zero and explode in blue pixels.

"That's the last one of them." The boy said after closing the notification regarding of their quest.

"Where are we going next?" His partner asked with her usual voice devoid of any emotion.

"Wait." The boy said when his HUD notified him that he received a message.

"It was from her, right?" The boy only nods at her. "So what info thus that rat sent this time?"

Closing the interface, Zero walked towards her. "Argo said that there will be a meeting today about the Floor 1 Boss, Ilfang The Kobold Lord."

"So someone had finally manage to locate its location then."

Snow then summoned a small blue orb from her Inventory. It was small enough, just like the size of a marble.

That small marble was an item capable of opening a portal any floor, from floor 1 to floor 5 even if floor 2 to floor 5 are still lock.

"So it means that we need to attend to this meeting then." Snow said activating her own orb and a blue portal opened showing a blue lake on the other side.

Activating his own, Zero answered her. "As much as you hate attending such boring stuff, we must help them defeat Ilfang for it will send a clear message to Kayaba that our days being his prisoners are about to come to an end."

With that the two former beta testers walked inside their  
respective portals.

 **###**

 **Town of the Beginning - Floor 1**

After they both arrived in Floor 1 both partners wore their usual black robe that they usually wear everytime they where in places with the other Players. The robe hides not just their face but also their equipments which were higher quality and can only be found in the upper floors.

They were now sitting on the far end of a small ampitheater, like the one that the Ancient Romans built on the real world. While waiting for the person who called this meeting, Zero saw that only a few number of Players came to this meeting. This makes him scowl in disappointment for it seems that majority of the 7000+ players left already resigned themselves and accepted that they will be stuck in this game forever.

"At last he came." He heard Snow beside him muttered.

And she was right, as Zero look in the stage again, he saw a player with blue hair walk towards and positioned himself in center of the stage. He was clad in what seems a blue medieval Knights armor and a blue kite shield with his sword attached to it. With only one look both he and his partner knows that he have the confidence, strength and wisdom needed for a leader.

"Okay, people may I have your attention please." He waited until every player are quieted down and seated comfortably before he continues. "First of all, I thank all of you who came here for this meeting. I know it is sudden but rest assured that after this meeting we will be one step closer from getting out of this cursed game.

Before we start My Name is Diavel and if I were to describe what I am I say I'm a Knight." He said proudly.

Everyone was equally amused by the statement, all knowing that there was no job system in the game, something in which someone had called out during the laughter.

"Should we continue with this meeting or not?" Diavel asked the laughing players, who soon quieted down after he said those words with a more serious tone. "Good, here's the deal. Early this morning our group while grinding had manage to found the boss room at the top of the tower on the western end of the Forest."

Every player reacts with Diavel revelation. Many of them are skeptical, since for the past month most of the combined effort of the clearers to find the Boss room turned into nothing and yet this man claimed that his group manage to find it. But for the rest of the assembled players(except the two hooded players), especially the clearers were all ecstatic and excited to finally able to fight a Floor Boss.

Diavel once again raise his hand to silence the players. "As we all know in order to advance to Floor 2 we need to clear Floor 1 first and for that we need to defeat the first boss Ilfang the Kobold Lord and then once were done the next thing we must do is to tell everyone that beating this game is not impossible anymore."

His declaration earns him with a round of applause while others are cheering. The only people that were not joining are the duo of Zero and his partner Snow, a boy with short black hair and another hooded person.

"It was our duty as the most capable players in the game to lead and help the other players! Don't you all agree?" Diavel stated, which every player in the lower deck cheered at him, clearly enamored with the blue haired and self-proclaimed Knight words. "Glad to know that you're all with me on this and now what's left for us to do is to figure out how we are going to defeat the boss."

"First I need everyone to group themselves into a party of six. Since the typical party don't have a chance against a floor boss so we need a raiding party consists of multiple parties."

Diavel suggestion make sense, since the normal party wouldn't have a chance in defeating a floor boss, especially a boss which has a higher level. But for Zero and Snow they can since Ilfang level is between Level 10 and Level 15 and the two were in Level 28, the required level for one to survive the monsters on floor 4.

As the other players starts to form their respective teams, Zero remember something and that was the fact that Kayaba wouldn't make things so easily for them so he was sure that there will be some changes in the bosses from Floor 1 to Floor 10 to catch them by surprise.

The raven haired teen hiding behind the black hood his wearing glanced over his partner, wondering what she thought about the situation but he was only greeted by the girl light snoring, indicating that the said girl had fallen asleep from the beginning of this meeting. Sighing he was on his way to wake up his partner when he notice other two players sitting on the same row as they are. The one near them wear a crimson cloak and had its head and face covered by its hood. He can't decipher its gender because of the hood that covers its head so he wasn't sure if its a he or a she. The next one and the one who was on the farther end of the row they seated was a boy with short black hair, clad with simple leather armour with a metal plate attached on the armor on his cheast area.

The two clearly were left out since it seems that they also don't know each other. He and Snow made up their own party and he has no qualms with it, as the two of them were the only high level players on the game at this time. Lelouch also knew that being a solo player in a raid didn't bode well, especially if you didn't outgap the boss by ten levels.

So looking again to Snow, who are still snoring, Lelouch stood up from where he sat and walked over the hooded figure, he then sat beside the hooded figure, which caught the attention of the said hooded player. But if you looked at it in a different angle, one can say that the person ignored him.

"You got left out?" Lelouch asked, and for a moment he swear that he saw a strand of orange hair past the hood.

"Yeah, it seems that everyone else already know one another." The hooded figure replied, the voice clearly belongs to a girl.

"A solo player then." The voice of his partner Snow said from behind him, surprising Lelouch as he did not notice that his accomplice and partner was wide awake and followed him over the girl.

"Do you want to join our party then?" Snow asked the hooded girl after she confirm her earlier statement. "You heard what the Knight said, we need to stick together to have a better chance clearing this floor."

"Yes." The hooded girl answered in her dead pan voice.

Zero then sent the hooded girl a party request, which she accepted as soon as it showed in her own HUD. Once it was done, Zero glanced at the upper left corner of his HUD to see the new party member icon underneath his own status bar. The name simply read: Asuna, a name he was very familiar with, since it was also the same name of his bethroed. But dismissed the idea of the hooded girl being his bethroed for base on the information that he received the girl doesn't have the passion of playing video games.

Anyway, Zero tries to approach the next person but stop when he saw the sword that straped on the boy's left hip. It was a sword that can only be found on the 4th floor, meaning that the boy was on the same level as them and also knows the trick to freely move from floor 1 to 5.

And he only know one person aside from Snow that knows the trick, for he was the one who told him, and that was no other than Kirito. Kirito was a fellow beta-tester like him and Snow, he was a part of their three-man party but later turned into a solo player after the Incident that happened with Floor 22 boss Cocytus that cause a rift between them, he was also his rival in every game they both playing, Kirito was also rank 2 in the game ranking alongside Snow back when the SAO was still in its Beta Phase.

"I think its better if we don't approach him." He heard Snow whispered to him.

"Your right, He can take care himself." He look back to where their new teammate Asuna who was just sat there in the same spot, still facing the other players who also just finished forming their own Parties.

"I see that all of you had finished forming up your respective party, so let us-" Diavel tried to say but was cut off midway by a shout from the top of the amphitheater.

"Hold up a second!" came the voice, drawing everyone's attention towards him. There at the top of the amphitheater was a male player, the front of his figure completely covered by the shadows that came in through the spaces at the marble columns at the top of the theater.

Though Zero was still able to see that he had haired that spiked up in several tufts. Then the figure bounded down the seats of the theater gracefully, now able to see that his spiked hair was the color orange. When he finally reached the ground floor of the theater, he yelled out loud enough for everyone to hear him, "My name's Kibaou, got that!

Before we face the boss, there's something I want to say. We all know that two thousand players died so far, right? Some of you need to apologize right now!"

Everyone in the theater froze, most of them wanting to know who the mysterious man named Kibaou was blaming right now. But unlike most of them, the minority, including Zero, Snow and Kirito knew who he was talking about. He was talking about the Beta-testers.

During their stay in Floor 1, Zero and Snow always heard some players blaming the Beta-testers for taking all the easy experience quests and knowing the locations of all best grinding spots in Floor 1. Which of course is false, since most of the information that was on the starter's handbook, which were given free of charge to all players who survived the initial SAO incident, were from what he and Snow had gathered while other beta-testers also helped as well.

"Kibaou, I think I know who you're talking about," Diavel began, "Are you referring to the ex-beta testers?"

"Of course I mean them!" Kibaou retorted, "The day this stupid game started, the beta testers got up and vanished right?"

The players around them began nodding, many of them recalling that the beta-testers had vanished, making it hard for everyone who wasn't a beta-tester as many didn't know how to play.

"They all ditched the beginners! They snagged all the good hunting spots and grabbed all the easy quests too!" Kibaou continued, completely infuriated, "They were the only ones getting stronger here, they've ignored us like we're nothing. Hell, I bet there are beta-testers here now!"

With that, every player began looking at the players around them, wondering if the person next to them was a beta-tester. The three hooded figures on the other hand just sat there quietly, watching how the man named Kibaou make a fool out of himself.

"Come on out beta-testers! We should make them apologize to us, then we should make them give up all our money and items they got!" Kibaou yelled, gaining cheers from many of the players in the front rows, "They can't expect the party to trust them when they can't trust us! Why should we?"

With that the theater was once again full of murmurs of the players. While it was happening, Zero notice a middle aged man stood from the lower section of the seats and walk towards the stage.

"Your name is Kibaou, right?" asked the man once he was on the stage with Diavel and Kibaou.

Kibaou nodded at the question. With that, the man pulled out a small leather handbook with a hard cover, on the cover was the words 'Starter's Handbook'.

Then the man continued. "This was given out for free in any Item store in the Town of Beginnings, isn't it? Did you not receive one?"

Kibaou, for the first time since the man appearance from the crowd spoke. "Y-yes I did received one, so what?!"

"Do you know from whom the informations in this handbook came from?" The man asked once again but this time with an accusing tone. Which Kibaou only reply was his silence. "I guess you know it.

All the Informations compiled inside this handbook were from the efforts of the Beta-testers! Each and every players of this Death Game including those two thousand plus players who died have equal access to those informations, so don't just spout nonsense and blame the beta-testers. Your just making yourself look like a fool." With that, the man faced Diavel, apologises and bowed as a sign of respect and started to leave the stage to return to his group. Kibaou also did the same thing but with his head bow down.

"Okay, now lets get back to the meeting then," Diabel began, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "For info on the boss, it's all in here, the latest issue of the guidebook you just heard about..."

The blue-haired knight continued to brief the others of Illfang while Zero eyed the man who embarrassed Kibaou as he sat with his group. He respected the man, even if he just meet him and they don't know one another. If only many players on the game were thinking just like him, there's no need for the beta-testers like him to hide themselves anymore.

"According to the book, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he'll be surrounded by his minions, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. Illfang carries an ax and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one turns red, he switches to a curved sword type weapon called a Talwar. He can change his patterns of attack, too. That's it for the briefing.

As for the distribution of loot, money will be divided equally among everyone. The party that defeats the boss gets the EXP; and whoever gets an item, gets to keep it. Any objections?" Diavel began and after gaining no objections from the crowd of players, he continued, "Good! We leave tomorrow at ten in the morning! Meeting adjourned, people."

With that everyone began stood and began filing out of the amphitheater, all of them stealing glances over in the man's direction, all probably silently wondering, 'Just who is that guy?'.

 **###**

 **A/N: That's it for chapter 2 of Black Knight. Next update: soon...**

 **As for the Prince of Chaos; Chapter 2 is currently in progress and was now 68 percent finish.**

 **Tide of Power; Chapter 8 is in revision (Writer's Block)**

 **Seed of Revenge; The entire story is under renovation with a new title and new story line, with the collaboration of Panther-Strife.**

 **Lelouch of The Dead; Also under renovation.**

 **True Demon Emperor: Under Revision which will be completed within two or three months.**

 **And Finally, World's Destiny; I'm still having a hard time in writing the fighting scenes. As most of you knows I really sucks in writing fight scenes so if anyone wants to write the fight between Suzaku and Euphie, and Gino and Kallen don't hesitate to message me and send me the draft once its done, Thanks.**

 **That's it for me now, See yah folks...**  
 **LvV now signing off...**


End file.
